


The Feathers Are Blue Today

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Brotp, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: In which the revolution will not be televised (it will be tweeted) and Fenris is not impressed.





	

"Why don't you follow me on Twitter anymore?" Anders was looking intently at his phone. He and Fenris were both on the couch; Anders had his back up against the armrest and he'd folded up his long legs so his feet (which were currently dressed in purple socks with little cat faces all over them) were on the middle cushion, his knees in the air. Fenris was curled up next to the other armrest, his body language suggesting that he was not happy about the way his roommate was currently hogging the couch. "Hmm?" he growled, not taking his eyes from his own phone.

"You used to follow me on Twitter and now you don't. Why not?" Anders prodded.

"You noticed that you went down from twenty to nineteen followers, did you?" Fenris said.

"I don't pay attention to how many followers I have," Anders shot back. "And if I did, well, I, uh, have more than nineteen."

"I see," Fenris deadpanned. "That many people love all those cat photos you retweet."

"Okay, listen, most of those cat photos are from the shelter. The cats need a home, Fenris. I'm helping them be adopted by spreading the word."

"To nineteen followers."

"Alright, first, I _said_ I had more than nineteen, and second, look, that's not _all_ I tweet. Look." Anders sat up straighter as he scrolled down on his phone... and down, and further down, and finally held the phone out towards Fenris. Fenris squinted his eyes and looked.

> **Anders** **:3** @catrightsactivist  
>  Honestly can't believe the trouble I'm having with @kirkwallbank. AVOID at all costs.

> **Anders** **:3** @catrightsactivist  
>  "Free checking account" my ass. I can't believe all these hidden fees. @kirkwallbank

> **Anders** **:3** @catrightsactivist  
>  Calling did ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, I was on hold for an HOUR. absolute waste of time @kirkwallbank

> **Anders** **:3** @catrightsactivist  
>  Oh and another thing. The poor tellers are hardly making above minimum wage. @kirkwallbank

> **Anders** **:3** @catrightsactivist  
>  I WORK IN RETAIL AND I'M MAKING MORE MONEY THAN THEY ARE. This is absolutely unacceptable in this day and age. @kirkwallbank

> **Anders** **:3** @catrightsactivist  
>  .@kirkwallbank are you listening.

> **Anders** **:3** @catrightsactivist  
>  .@kirkwallbank_cares YES I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH SOMEONE. SOMEONE WHO ISN'T TRYING TO SELL ME ANOTHER CREDIT CARD.

> **Anders** **:3** @catrightsactivist  
>  .@kirkwallbank_cares I know you are just an employee, is there a way for me to speak with the CEO please.

...that was all that was visible on the phone. Fenris snorted. "Oh yes. Now I remember. _That_ was why I unfollowed you."

"They were being... _unjust!_ " Anders sputtered.

"You can always just switch banks, you know," said Fenris.

"But _the people_ need to know!"

"Oh yes, all nineteen spambots need to know."

Anders leaned back on the couch so his head was on the armrest and his purple socks were pushing up against Fenris. "Maker, I hate you."

"I know," said Fenris.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend there are cat emojis in Anders' twitter name.
> 
> This was largely inspired by lurking the twitter accounts of various Dragon Age voice actors and realizing that Anders' is... suspiciously in character.
> 
> I take (Gen) requests for this weird little AU! - http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
